Amigas por siempre
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Cuando un par de amigas toman una decisión que resulta en un sangriento final.


**Disclaimer:** Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto "Mitos vivientes" del foro El Monte Olimpo.

* * *

><p>Era el año 1984. Y en Long Island, Nueva York, había dos amigas.<p>

Thalia Grace y Annabeth Chase.

Ambas de 16 años. Pero totalmente opuestas.

Thalia Grace. De alta estatura, cabello negro azabache, un par de intensos ojos azul eléctrico. Ella era muy extrovertida, arriesgada, valiente y sociable.

Annabeth Chase. De estatura mediana, cabello rubio dorado, un par de tormentosos ojos grises. Ella era un poco introvertida, reservada,calmada y precavida.

Pero a pesar de eso nada les importó. Puesto que vivían en el mismo barrio, iban a la misma escuela, en el mismo grupo. Eran inseparables.

Cierto día, Thalia le propuso a Annabeth algo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un pacto de sangre?-dijo algo emocionada.

-¿Cómo porqué Thalia?-le preguntó Annabeth algo perpleja ante la idea de su amiga.

-Bueno, para unirnos más y en caso de llegar a separarnos, jurar encontrarnos una a la otra por cualquier cosa-le respondió Thalia.

-Eso es una tontería, ya estamos unidas y nunca nos separaremos-recordó Annabeth.

-Entonces nada perdemos-recordó Thalia con una mirada melancólica.

Y tal vez fue eso lo que influenció la respuesta de Annabeth.

-Está bien-aceptó finalmente.

Y así entre asombradas y curiosas lo hicieron. Tomaron una pequeña navaja e hicieron un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano. Cerrando no solo su juramento, sino su destino.

* * *

><p>2013.<p>

Habían pasado ya 13 años. Y todo entre el par de inseparables amigas había cambiado.

Tiempo después de que los caminos de Thalia y Annabeth se separaran, llevaron vidas diferentes.

Annabeth era una gran arquitecta, con un buen trabajo, hijos y un marido al que amaba. Para ella todo era casi tal y como lo había imaginado, a excepción talvez de su mejor amiga que no estaba a su lado para compartir los más grandes momentos con ella. Por lo que de ese lado estaba sola y triste.

* * *

><p>Una noche, Annabeth tuvo una horrible pesadilla: iba conduciendo, cuando de repente un camión chocó contra su carro al meterse a su carril a saco.<p>

Se despertó empapada en sudor, y justo en ese momento, oyó el timbre de la casa.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Miró a su marido, que dormía profundamente a su lado. Y mientras lo miraba sonó de nuevo el timbre que la hizo pegar un susto del brinco. Pero el timbre seguía sonando, así que ante la molesta insistencia se paró y fue directo a la puerta. Mandando al diablo a quien quiera que estuviera tocando.

Pero al abrir la puerta cualquier emoción de ira se desvaneció y pasó a la incredulidad al ver a quien estaba en el umbral de su puerta.

Aunque había cambiado bastante, la reconoció enseguida.

Era Thalia sin lugar a dudas. Allí, terriblemente pálida, ojerosa y con una enorme herida sangrante en la cabeza, pero era ella.

- ¡Por Dios, Thalia! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Entra, que tengo que curarte esa herida-dijo Annabeth asustada y nerviosa

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-fue lo que dijo Thalia sonriendo tristemente.

-Sí, eso lo sé pero vamos y pasa-insistió Annabeth.

Pero Thalia no se movió.

- He muerto y vengo a decírtelo, tal y como te lo había prometido-dijo Thalia mirándola con vacía expresión en los ojos pero total convicción.

Annabeth se quedó muda.

-Te estaré esperando...- dijo Thalia levantando las manos en alto.

Acto seguido, desapareció.

Annabeth empezó a notar un dolor persistente en la palma de su mano, y al mirarla descubrió que la tenía empapado en sangre, como si el corte que se había hecho hace tanto tiempo fuera reciente.

Y en medio de un grito de dolor cayó directo al suelo.

Despertó en su cama al día siguiente y pensó que todo había sido solo una pesadilla.

Encendió el televisor para desayunar, y lo que vio la dejó helada: la noche anterior, a las 3 de la madrugada, había habido un accidente de tráfico: un camión había chocado con un coche, y la conductora del mismo había fallecido en el acto.

Y por lo que en su "pesadilla" había visto, supo quién era la conductora.

Era su vieja amiga Thalia.

* * *

><p>A partir de aquél día, su vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno.<p>

No comía, se olvidaba de sus hijos, no rendía en el trabajo...

Y todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla, en la que veía a Thalia en su puerta con las manos en alto diciendo "te estaré esperando" tras lo cual siempre se levantaba con el mismo insoportable dolor en la palma de la mano y con esta llena de sangre.

Su marido no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

Los médicos no encontraban ninguna explicación.

* * *

><p>Y finalmente sin ninguna mejor opción internaron a Annabeth en un psiquiátrico.<p>

Pero fue peor.

Ya que cada noche la pesadilla era aún más vívida y terrorífica.

Hasta que una noche, un celador del psiquiátrico oyó un espantoso ruido de cristales rotos que provenía de la habitación de Annabeth.

Por lo que alarmado por el ruido,entró a la habitación.

Y ya estando dentro, vi que la ventana estaba rota, se asomó y vio a Annabeth en medio de un charco de sangre sobre el pavimento.

Con una gran herida en la cabeza y a su lado un letrero escrito de forma temblorosa pero con su sangre:

"AMIGAS PARA SIEMPRE, ANNIE Y THALS".

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo.<p>

Ahora tocó escribir un fic de terror, aunque para mi es un género nuevo por lo que no estoy del todo convencida pero trate de hacerlo bien.

Este fic se basa en una leyenda del mismo nombre que encontre en un blog de halloween o algo asi. Me gustó y la elegí.

¿Qué mas? Ah sí,con respecto a la ortografía ya he estado revisando y corrigiendo cada fic. Por lo que gracias a quienes me comentaron.

Um, tengo planes de por fin escribir un long-fic (¿Se dice así?), tanto Percabeth y Percico. Cosa que haré en cuanto cumpla con un reto más y avance con lo de mi AI (amigo invisible) que es mi prioridad en este momento.

Digo, por si les interesa. :)

Y eso es todo.

Espero que les haya gustado el fic.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, cumplido, será muy bien bienvenido.

Hasta pronto.

-Carmen. :)


End file.
